penguins_primerfandomcom-20200214-history
Quotes By Sidney Crosby
On one day leaving the NHL 2017 * "You know when you think about how one day you're not going to be able to play, and wonder: What are you going to miss the most? I would tell you I'm going to miss the competition and competing, No. 1. But then it would be just hanging out with the guys. All the laughs and all the stories. Everything that comes along with playing on a team. That's what you're going to miss the most." - Sidney Crosby, on what he'll miss about playing in the NHL. * "I think 37, to me, would be great. But that may change, and I think that that's the beauty of it. You don't know how you're going to feel. You don't know what your mentality will be when you get to that point. Are you going to be able to play at the level that you want to and will that be good enough for you to keep playing? Will I be a guy who'll say, 'Oh, I just want them to kick me out. I want to keep playing as long as I can'? So, we'll see." - Sidney Crosby on when is a good time to stop playing (his current contract ends at 37). * "It doesn't matter how it is, as long as it's on good terms. I think that's all you can really hope for." - Sidney Crosby on one day leaving the NHL. On Playing in the NHL * "I remember I was so happy to be in my first game and then on my first shift I get an unbelievable chance right in front all alone --and Martin Brodeur stones me. Usually I'd be pretty upset that I'd missed a chance like that. I think I was just like, 'I just got stopped by Marty Brodeur, first shift in the NHL. Could be worse.'" - Sidney Crosby on his first game in the NHL. * "I didn't want it to be something I thought about too much, to the point where it affected my game. And I thought once my game was in the right place that I was ready to handle that responsibility." - Sidney Crosby, on why he waited to accept the captaincy. Routines and Superstitions 2017 * "I like my routine, but he was a good roommate." - Sidney Crosby on Colby Armstrong. Professional Troll Sidney Crosby 2017 * "I told (Auston) to beware of using the stick I cut in half." - Sidney Crosby on chirping Auston Matthews before the stickhandling drill during the 2017 ASG skill competition. Matthews was visibly nervous during the drill. * "There aren't too many guys who could ... sleep through his snoring. He's one of the worst I've ever heard." - Crosby on Colby Armstrong. 2016 * "Phil's team is terrible. Like, it's awful." - Sidney Crosby on Phil Kessel's skill as GM in the Penguins' fantasy football league. * "40 today? Wow. That's old." - Sidney Crosby chirping Matt Cullen on his 40th birthday. Sid and Kids 2017 * "I see guys bringing their kids around to the rink and I think it's cool, because their kids are going to get to see them play and they're going to remember that." - Sidney Crosby Category:Sidney Crosby Category:Pittsburgh Penguins Category:Quotes